


Requited

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, pokémon XY TCG manga
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi and Gleur-de-lis are well-known as rivals in the card game industry. That is, to the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> For an ask on my roleplay blog.  
> http://gleurdelis.tumblr.com/post/100820015895/hiroshi-wants-the-k  
> by the way, this ship's name is Cardgameshipping.

Gleurdelis always wondered why he ran into Hiroshi at such odd times.

It was practically pouring out, something that the redhead had not been prepared for in the least. The fur on his coat was soaked through, sopping wet to the point where he had to remove it because of its weight. And then there was Hiroshi – his labcoat was soaked as well, the bright blue of his shirt visible through the now almost-transparent fabric. 

They took shelter under a tree, standing awkwardly next to each other. Gleur's coat was thrown over his arm, his glasses tucked into his shirt pocket. They were no use in the rain.

“...So.” Hiroshi spoke first, his voice a sigh.

“So?” Gleur turned his head to look at his rival, watching his expression. He looked torn about something, but Gleur couldn't pinpoint what.

The last time they'd seen each other was at a competition. Hiroshi's student had won by a landslide, taking another win for himself and another positive point for Hiroshi's teachings. He thought for a moment that perhaps being near him was the problem, and made a move to step away.

“You could go home, you know.” Hiroshi averted his gaze. Gleur's eyes were a stunning blue, and he got lost in them so easily...

“I could. But then you'd be left in the rain – and what kind of friend would I be, then?”

Hiroshi was shrugging out of his labcoat when he felt his heart skip.  
Friend?

Gleur looked at him as a friend?

Then again... He'd always seen Gleur as somewhat of a friend. A rival, yes, but they had their moments. He clutched his labcoat to his chest and moved his way closer to the other man, looking up at him, studying his face... When Gleur made no move to get away from him, Hiroshi stepped closer, one more step, one more step... And then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. “A friend nonetheless.”

Something strange happened after that. Hiroshi felt a hand under his chin, saw Gleur throw his coat over his shoulder and use his other hand to brush the wet hair from Hiroshi's face. 

There was a long, tense silence between the two of them.

And then Gleur slid his hand along Hiroshi's jaw and pulled him close, kissing him. It was sweet, and tender, and all the things that Hiroshi thought Gleur would never be – but obviously something clicked for him, right then and there. 

Their kiss lasted for several long moments and when they pulled apart, Gleur put his thumb on Hiroshi's bottom lip, a wide smile drawing across his face.

They'd have to talk about this.

But that can happen later, Hiroshi thought, leaning up into another kiss.


End file.
